


Секрет хэппи-энда в том, чтобы вовремя поставить точку

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Секрет хэппи-энда в том, чтобы вовремя поставить точку

1\. (По ночам еще бывает прохладно, но дни уже пахнут разогретым асфальтом, а небо такое яркое, будто его только что подкрасили.   
Лето раскалывается, как яблоко.)

Сэм скалится в темноту. Дин тихо дышит под боком, спит, подложив кулак под щеку, а он слушает, как бьется его сердце, слушает необъяснимые ночные звуки, треск досок, далекие крики птиц, и иногда его душа уходит в пятки: шаги? это не шаги?   
Слишком рано, еще слишком рано, как звонок будильника в три часа утра, как машущий тебе хвостом поезд, как миг, когда ты стоишь посреди трассы, глядя в фары приближающемуся грузовику, и понимаешь, что до разграничительной полосы добежать уже не успеешь; впрочем, для некоторых вещей "вовремя" не существует.

***

В последние дни Дин часто таращится в пространство, будто рассматривает воздух. Сэм сначала делает вид, что не замечает. Потом хмурится, сжимает кулаки так, что трещат суставы.   
\- Они пришли?   
Дин сосредоточенно кусает гамбургер, делает музыку погромче, чтобы потом спокойно можно было сказать, будто вопроса не услышал.   
\- Дин, они пришли?   
Ведь еще слишком рано. По всем законам, по всем правилам у них еще остается время.   
Сэм хватает Дина за воротник, встряхивает, так что тот затылком ударяется об окно.   
\- Отвечай, черт тебя подери!   
\- Да чего ты завелся? Нет, все в порядке!   
"Мой брат - полный придурок," - себе под нос бормочет Дин, растирая шею.

***

Дин берет с него обещание не совершать самоубийство, не делать опрометчивых поступков, не заключать сделок, призванных отклонить условия его сделки.   
Просто говорит, пытаясь дотянуться до пультом, переключая каналы с плохой порнухи на боевик: "пообещай мне".   
\- Дин, - перебивает Сэм, - я найду выход, прекрати.   
\- Я знаю, Сэмми. Но просто на всякий случай.   
В тот миг Сэм принимает решение.

***

Сэм многое знает о формальностях: серийный убийца может уйти безнаказанным, если улики против него получены незаконным способом; семейная пара, сбившая прохожего, освобождена из-под следствия, потому что так и не удалось установить, кто из них сидел за рулем. Если соединить их с Дином души, то в случае смерти брата умрет и он, следовательно, Красноглазой придется уйти ни с чем, потому что демоны с перекрестка не нарушают условия сделки.   
Что будет, если у Красноглазой не очень хорошо с деловой этикой, он пытается не думать.

***

\- Кто такая Эдриэн? - подозрительно щурится Дин.   
\- Знакомая, ее из Стэнфорда выставили за плохую посещаемость. Сейчас, говорит, живет в Индианаполисе, предлагает заехать, вот я и подумал - почему бы и нет?   
...Завидев над дверью дома пентаграмму, Дин бросает быстрый взгляд на Сэма:   
\- Тоже охотится?   
Но потом на пороге появляется пухленькая девушка в платье по щиколотку, с кельтским ожерельем на шее, и Дин понимает, что пентаграмма викканская.   
\- Эдриэн, - с порога говорит Сэм, - у тебя же есть домашний алтарь?   
\- Я тоже очень рада тебя видеть.   
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь... Дин, - он резко дергает подбородком, - у него тотемное животное - жаба... А мы одну как раз по дороге переехали. Ты же понимаешь, он должен принести жертву. Пожалуйста, если тебя не затруднит...   
Выражение лица у него такое отчаянное, что даже самый отчаянный бред начинает казаться почти правдой. Дон молча кивает, проводит их вглубь дома и закрывает за ними дверь комнаты.   
...Когда Сэм привязывает Дина к алтарю, сооруженному из старого кухонного стола, накрытого побитым молью и закапанным воском бархатным покрывалом, тот сначала не подозревает ничего плохого.   
Они трахались на кровати во взломанном ими магазине мебели, который облюбовал призрак. На свежезакопанной могиле, над сожженными костями. На заднем дворе дома Бобби, пока тот менял свечи в пикапе. А то как-то Сэм снял пистолет с предохранителя, прижал его к подбородку Дина и не снимал палец со спускового крючка, пока вколачивал своего брата в матрас. У него были своеобразные представления о безопасном сексе.   
Но потом Сэм достает нож, проводит наискосок по запястью.   
\- Эй, чего ты творишь?   
Сэм скалится, прижимает запястье к его губам.   
Дин пытается отвернуться, ругается, потом просто сжимает губы, пытается его лягнуть. Сэм зажимает ему нос, ждет, пока тот наконец попытается вдохнуть ртом. Дин захлебывается его кровью, долго кашляет, и тогда Сэм начинает читать заклятье на языке, Дину незнакомом, и он сначала думает, что в брата вселился демон, но потом видит его глаза, и ему становится паршиво, так паршиво, будто он на Рождество в одиночестве глушит вискарь в захолустном баре. Или даже хуже.

***

Первые ночи Сэму очень страшно; он ждет, что его сердце в любую минуту может так тихо, так незаметно остановиться. Потом привыкает.   
Потом говорит:   
\- Я хочу вернуться в Стэнфорд.

 

2\. (Разгар лета - липкая кожа, эндорфины, сладкое на языке и яркие пятна перед глазами, когда опускаешь веки.)

Странное зрелище они представляют: Сэм в его мешковатой одежде, с длинными прядями на лицо и замотанными запястьями, и Дин с темными кругами под глазами.   
Квартира, которую им показывает похожий на испуганного хомяка агент, внушает определенные опасения. На стенах - потеки бурого, на потолке - трещины, оконные рамы закрашены, так что окна вряд ли получится открыть, "но в этом районе и не стоит, ну, просто как мера предосторожности". Дин на всякий случай незаметно включает за отворотом куртки измеритель электро-магнитной активности, но тот не показывает ничего.   
Плата за аренду квартиры размером примерно с небольшую коробку для обуви такая, что хватило бы на амуницию на пару месяцев, да еще и на бензин бы осталось. Сэм настаивает, чтобы они устроились на работу - все время светить поддельные кредитки рискованно.   
\- Наш дом... Сэмми, подумать только - у нас есть свой дом. Блин, самое время остепениться и начать смотреть "Американского Идола". Или "Друзей".   
Дин уходит обследовать кухню, как внутренности вдруг приземлившегося на газоне инопланетного корабля. Уже оттуда кричит:   
\- И представляешь, мы сможем покупать себе сколько хошшь замороженых обедов, складывать в холодильник и они не будут портиться!

***

Из автомастерской Дин возвращается поздно, повсюду оставляет за собой пятна мазута.   
Вместо вырезок из газет на стенах - выписки из законодательных кодексов.   
Каждый раз, уезжая на охоту, Дин говорит: "ну, ты же отметишь мой отъезд достойно, да? Только твои бутылки я потом убирать не буду" - и подмигивает. А возвращаясь, всякий раз притворно вздыхает: "я воспитал уродца, который даже напиться как следует не умеет."   
На ночь Дин рассказывает ему о делах, распутанных, пока Сэм был в Стэнфорде, и о делах придуманных, и о делах, на которых Сэм был - будто рассказывает сказку. Особенно Сэму нравится история о монстре из унитаза.   
Лишь ближе к рассвету он дает брату шутливый подзатыльник:   
\- Спи уже, зануда.

***

Близится Рождество. Среди праздничной мишуры Дин в его армейской куртке - темное пятно.   
Подарки у них - почти как в том рассказе О'Генри, только наоборот, и поэтому без морали.   
\- А я тебе новую фигурку Супермена купил!   
Сэм морщится. Суперменами у них заставлена целая полка шкафа в гостиной - карманная армия, способная спасти Землю от пары-тройки Апокалипсисов. Впрочем, Апокалипсис они с Дином остановили и без комиксовой помощи.   
\- Когда ты наконец перестанешь делать вид, что покупаешь их не для себя?   
\- Эй, Сэмми, что за гнусный поклеп? Это у тебя в детстве была пижама с Суперменами!   
Сэм закусывает губу, достает свой подарок. Конечно, не стоило себе позволять такие траты, потому что если вдруг сложится непредвиденная ситуация (Дина арестуют, и придется платить залог; Дин попадет в передрягу, и придется платить врачу; Дина выкинут с работы и...), то придется затянуть пояса потуже. Но армейские куртки Дина с бурыми пятнами на рукавах, полетевшими молниями и высоко задранными воротниками в университетском городке смотрятся подозрительно. Он протягивает Дину новую куртку.   
Дин рассматривает ее взглядом, припасенным обычно для эктоплазмы, сброшенной кожи перевертыша и прочих мелких рабочих радостей.   
\- Это... что?   
\- Не знал, что тебя так часто головой роняли.   
\- Да нет, я вижу, что это крутка, но с какого бедолаги на Прайд Параде ты ее снял?   
\- Дин, это одежда. Нормальная одежда. Без внутренних карманов для ножей, без останков того, на что ты охотился.   
\- То есть одежда, совершенно непригодная для ношения?   
Сэм затыкает его поцелуем. Секс у них по-прежнему выходит хорошо.

***

И ему неуютно с Дином, Дином с его яркими глазами, Дином, смотрящим на него так, будто у него есть ответы на все в мире вопросы, или хотя бы на самые важные из них.   
\- Может, как-то присоединишься ко мне, развеешься?   
Сэм откидывается на диване и смеется, пока что-то не начинает болеть внутри. Только для Дина "развеяться" - это тревожить кости старых домов и их давно умерших обитателей, собственной шкурой латать дыры новейшей американской истории.   
\- Что, боишься Санта-Клауса пропустить?   
\- Не хотел бы тебя разочаровывать, но Санта-Клауса не существует.   
\- Что значит "не существует"? Конечно, существует! Просто мы всегда посыпали пол вокруг камина солью, вот он никогда и не приходил.   
Сэм не уверен, хочет ли он знать, что делает Санта-Клаус по диновой версии. Вероятно, крадет непослушных детей, не научившихся достаточно умело делать коктейль Молотова, и прячет их в свой мешок - на корм саблезубым оленям. Но на всякий случай не переспрашивает.   
На Рождество Дин, конечно, уезжает на охоту.

***

Может, оно и к лучшему, думает Сэм. Приглашает в гости Лиз, девушку, на лекциях всегда сидящую особняком, вдали от всех. Они пьют дешевое южноафриканское вино, они разливают его на конспекты, которые взялись повторять, они целуются - Сэм просто хочет убедиться, что еще умеет целоваться с кем-либо, кроме Дина, и снова погружаются в конспекты. Они почти пропускают скрип входной двери.   
Лиз отрывается от тетради, смотрит сперва на Дина, потом на Сэма:   
\- Не знала, что у тебя есть парень.   
\- Он мой брат, - говорит он.   
\- А я уж думал, ты тут в одиночестве поливаешь слезами елку, - тянет Дин, доставая из холодильника пиво.   
Вечер проходит лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Дин искрит. После третьей бутылки он показывает, как танцевала танец живота его первая девушка. После пятой - рассказывает о своем первом парне.   
\- Он дал мне два самых ценных в моей жизни совета, - говорит Дин, откинувшись на спинку дивана и потягивая пиво. - Первый: когда делаешь минет, дыши носом. А второй... я забыл.   
Лиз заливается краской. Возможно, стоит предложить им секс втроем, думает Сэм. Дин от такого не откажется. Дин вообще редко отказывается.

 

(Конец лета – и водосточные трубы бассейна забиваются склизкими опавшими листьями, темнеет все раньше, а люди сначала сидят вдвоем на крыльце, держась за руки, а потом не сидят.)


End file.
